In a distributed computing system, a plurality of servers are used to provide load balancing and/or provide low-latency points of access to nearby computer systems. For example, in a distributed storage system, data is replicated in storage clusters that are located across multiple geographical locations. In doing so, the availability of the data is increased and the network proximity of the data to client computer systems is decreased. Typically, when a request to perform an operation in the distributed computing system is received, any one of a number of computer systems in the distributed computer system may service the request. However, the computer systems in the distributed computer system may not always be available to service the requests. Thus, computing resources and time are wasted if a request is issued to a computer system that is not available to service a request.